A Night at the Inn
by Gaxxy
Summary: After days on end of travelling, and finally coming to terms with their feelings Ludwig and Gilbert check themselves into an inn to relieve the sexual tension. UDLDV companion PWP. Reading the main story is not necessary.


A/N: This is a companion-smut-fic to my multichapter Germancest - Unter Dem Licht Des Vollmonds. However reading it is not necessary for reading this one, since this is purely smutty fanservice. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They arrived in Vike without any further incidents, nobody had bothered them since Ludwig drove away the Slavers. Either they'd just got lucky or word had spread, either way neither were complaining in the slightest.<p>

In fact, by the time they checked into the first inn they came across, both men were far too preoccupied with each other to notice much else. In the last couple of hours Gilbert had become quite teasing in the way he used his fingers. He would rub deliberately against the lower part of Ludwig's spine, making him shudder, biting his lip against wanton moans.

He wanted to just storm past the owners, find a room and descend into the fits of passion he could feel threatening to overthrow him. Ludwig had no idea how he managed to keep his voice steady as he requested a room nor how his demeanour remained calm as they meandered behind the landlord.

Once the door was shut behind them, Ludwig had Gilbert pinned up against the wall. One hand grasping the albino's hip firmly while the other angled Gilbert's head so he could accurately crash their lips together. Long spidery fingers clung to the back of his tunic as the older man groaned and arched against him. When he eventually had to pull away for air Ludwig growled needily. "You're insufferable, Gilbert!"

Gilbert simply smirked, moving his hands down to squeaze Ludwig's buttocks. "I don't see you complaining. In fact ... I'd say you're pretty damn up for it." he crooned teasingly. Ludwig growled again and moved to capture those pale, slightly swollen, lips again – only for Gilbert to duck out of the way and somehow slither free of his clutch.

"No you don't." he chided as Ludwig turned around to face him, a cocky smirk curling at his lips. "This is _my_ reward, for holding back last night. _I'm _the one in charge right now." As the younger man opened his mouth to voice a protest, he held up a hand to silence him. "Strip." his voice was firm and strong. It struck a low, commanding chord that left Ludwig with nothing but a strange compulsion to obey. Crimson irises glinted hungrily and a pink tongue darted over thin lips as Gilbert watched Ludwig shed his clothing intently.

When Ludwig stood entirely naked, he looked to Gilbert in a questioning manner. Wanting to know what was to come next. The Sauprisian simply stood at first, drinking in the sight. They'd seen each other naked when bathing, but properly taking in the details was a whole different story. Strong, defined muscles that weren't too heavy or bulky for Ludwig's sturdy frame. Slightly thinner legs than might be expected – which, on further inspection, were simply far more toned than the rest of him.

Gilbert had to admit, the way West was looking away with that flush under the heat of his gaze only added to the desire pooling in his stomach.

Slowly he stalked over, and Ludwig gulped. He thought the level of scrutiny alone would be enough to make him explode while Gilbert circled him, seeming to take hours, and sizing him up like a starving wolf would to a prime cut of meat. "You work hard to keep up this physique don't you?" Gilbert sniggered, leaning in close from behind. His hot breath ghosting over Ludwig's ear and making the hair on the back of his neck bristle. "I never would have guessed you were so vain, _Westen_." Ludwig couldn't help but shudder. Something about the way Gilbert pronounced the Sauprisian version of his nickname made him grow even hotter.

A hand carressed his thigh, making massaging motions that led steadily upwards. Agonisingly close to his already erect member. Never touching it, though. Suddenly the contact was gone and Gilbert was in front of Ludwig, slowly lapping at a weak spot on his throat they discovered last night. With a tight groan, he made to tangle his fingers into that mess of pale hair, only for Gilbert to grab his wrist.

"No. You just stand there and look pretty. I want to take my time and _savour _as much of you as I can."

It was difficult, but Ludwig did _try_ to comply. Gilbert deliberately kept so close that the heat radiating off him left Ludwig ready to throw him down and finally get some kind of release. He had attempted to touch himself for a little bit of relief, only for the werewolf to growl warningly. It was frustrating, but he hadn't tried to do it again yet.

Gilbert always had a hand as well as his lips somewhere on the younger's fair skin. He was moving all around, caressing Ludwig's arms, his legs, his torso and everywhere else he could reach. Eventually he came to a stop right behind the taller male, hands lightly tracing circles on his hips. A low groan sounded from Ludwig's throat when he felt Gilbert's tongue teasing his lower spine. He could actually feel the smirk against his skin. "Like that, do you?"

He could only nod in agreement, lust-induced haze hindering the power of speech. His spine had always been pretty sensitive, and Gilbert seemed to have picked up on that quite rapidly considering how much he was concentrating on it.

Ludwig's hands twitched. His loins were aching. Gilbert's hands and tongue were driving him crazy! His eyed snapped wide open and Ludwig had to clamp his mouth onto his forearm to muffle the obscene noise that passed through his lips. Gilbert was lazily swirling his tongue around Ludwig's entrance. The practical half of Ludwig's brain screamed in disgust, however it was drowned out by the rippling pleasure that threatened to buckle his trembling knees.

"_Bed_...!" Ludwig managed to rasp, his voice shaking with desire and a warning he couldn't properly word. Luckily it looked like the Sauprisian werewolf understood because he did withdraw his face from Ludwig's rear and practically threw him onto the bed.

Within seconds he had clambered on top and attempting to crush their lips together, only for Ludwig to turn his face away with an indignant vocalisation. "You're not kissing me after where you've just had your mouth!" he hissed in disbelief that Gilbert would even attempt something so sickening. The older man simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in a huff, but didn't press the matter. Instead he moved off and settled himself at the bottom of the bed, between Ludwig's legs.

"I think you've been really good so far." he crooned as Ludwig propped himself up with his arms to see what the other was doing. "So I'm gonna give you a little reward, _Lämmchen._" Gilbert chuckled, casually nuzzling the side of his face against the blond's groin. Before Ludwig could even question what he was going to do, a moist heat suddenly surrounded his length, making him moan loudly. Suddenly he couldn't form more than a few coherent syllables, even inside his own mind. He couldn't focus on anything except the heat and the sinful motions that tongue was making against his engorged organ.

He whimpered and twitched, trying to buck and feel more of that amazing cavern. Gilbert, however, firmly held his hips down against the bed. Ludwig groaned in disappointment when he was suddenly exposed, once more, to the cool air. "Gilbert?" Inwardly he winced at how needy he sounded.

The albino just chuckled and moved up to rub their noses together. "Patience, _Westen_. Don't want you getting too tired before we really get going, now do we?" he teased, smirking at the indignant glare Ludwig proceeded to give him.

Without another word, Ludwig sat up; roughly took hold of Gilbert's tunic and pulling it up over his head. Giving Gilbert no chance of protesting he latched his lips to the Sauprisian's pale throat, relishing in the way it vibrated with the surprised exclamation. Large hands held Gilbert's hips firmly in place, deliberately toying with the top of his breeches. Slowly Ludwig moved to tug at Gilbert's earlobe with his teeth. "You've been toying with me _all day_. I think it's my turn now, don't you?" he murmured huskily, licking and nipping at the ear between every few words.

All Gilbert could do to respond, because of the way Ludwig was playing with his ear, was shudder and nod in agreement. Apparently satisfied, the taller blond tangled a hand into Gilbert's hair, deliberately rubbing his fingers over the stretch of skin behind the Sauprisian's ear. His lips migrated to the pale expanse of toned chest.

Gilbert crooned approvingly when Ludwig's tongue decided to swirl around his nipple. Long fingers moved through short blond tresses, gripping to force the larger man closer to him. The hand at his hip moved round and slipped into the breeches in order to grasp a firm buttock, making Gilbert smirk and nuzzle his face into the sweat-drenched hair of Ludwig's head.

"You prefer it this way, don't you?" he murmued, ghosting his free set of fingers up and down Ludwig's spine. He sniggered at the way the strong man trembled as a result. "You need to have something you're in control of right, _L__ä__mmchen_?" Ludwig probably wasn't even aware of the fact that he nodded against the albino's chest. "Then control me. Take command over me, and feel secure."

Ludwig pulled back to look at him with concern, a frown on his lips and his brow furrowed. Deep blue eyes searched Gilbert's crimson irises, trying to find any hint that he wasn't forcing this for his sake. "Are you sure? What about...?" Gilbert never allowed Ludwig the chance to continue, he held the younger man's face and leaned in, instructing Ludwig to close his eyes before running his tongue affectionately over the scar.

He settled his chin on Ludwig's shoulder, hot breath caressing the blond's ear. "Ivan's domination never extended this far. You're the first to touch me like this in years. Besides, _ich vertraue Ihnen_. I trust you."

As if something inside him had snapped, Ludwig threw his restraints to the wind and crashed their lips together in a passionate expression of emotion. He thrust his tongue straight into the hot cavern of Gilbert's mouth and pulled their hips closer together. Gilbert groaned and kissed him back with just as much force. Evidently just because he was relinquishing control to Ludwig didn't mean he was going to make things too easy. Ludwig appreciated that – it would be far too unlike Gilbert to simply give himself over like that.

The tall man pulled back and withdrew his hand from Gilbert's breeches. "Stand up." he rasped firmly. The Sauprisian complied, his gaze never leaving Ludwig's, even as he felt the other removing the breeches which obscured his lower half.

Gilbert gasped as a strong hand encircled his manhood and slowly gave a couple of experimental pumps. He glared when Ludwig's hand moved away again and pulled him back down onto his lap by the waist. However before he could protest at the brevity, Gilbert could feel inquisitive fingers between his cheeks. With a low chuckle he nuzzled his face into Ludwig's neck and gave an encouraging growl, shifting his hips to allow the younger man better access.

Keeping the cheeks spread apart as gently as he could, Ludwig brought some fingers to Gilbert's lips; gazing at him with an unspoken command that he was only too happy to follow. There was no hesitation as Gilbert sucked the fingers into his mouth and began running his tongue all over the thick digits.

As soon as they were deemed to be slick enough, Ludwig removed them and glanced at Gilbert to make sure he was allowed to proceed. "Get on with it, _Westen_. And don't you dare hold back on me, understand?" the werewolf hissed, eyes narrowing impatiently. With a small nod Ludwig pushed the first two fingers inside, watching Gilbert's face with concern as he tensed and muffled a pained sound against the younger man's skin. He kept as still as he could, waiting for some kind of signal from Gilbert that it was all right to move.

When pale hips ground against him he began moving the fingers around, slowly easing the tension in Gilbert's muscles and gradually stretching them in preparation. They followed the same procedure for the next two fingers: Ludwig gingerly pressing them inside individually, then waiting for the go-ahead from Gilbert before he continued massaging the inner rings of muscle.

"That's enough, Ludwig." Gilbert panted, digging his claw-like nails into the flesh of Ludwig's back. "Don't make me wait any longer!" After a quick glance at the flushed, panting face of the albino, Ludwig withdrew and turned Gilbert around. He spread both buttocks apart and after a quick slicking of his member he inched his way inside. With a low groan at the searing heat and incomparable tightness Ludwig brought his forehead to rest on Gilbert's shoulder.

"_Schei__β__e, Westen_!" Gilbert moaned, sub-consciously wriggling to try and get him to move again. Unable to go against the request, Ludwig began rolling his hips. Slowly at first, afraid of accidentally hurting the albino – kissing at the back of Gilbert's neck constantly. As he picked up the pace, Gilbert's hips rolled in a kind of rhythm with his own, meeting Ludwig at the end of each thrust, drawing the blond in even deeper.

Gilbert reached behind him, pulling Ludwig by the hair while turning his own head in order to awkwardly press their lips together in a desparate, worldless plea. Understanding, Ludwig snaked an arm around Gilbert's hip and curled his fingers around the albino's aching and neglected erection. Gilbert moaned in relief and broke off the kiss, throwing his head back against the other man's shoulder.

Neither man could utter any words, resorting to moans of ecstasy and groans of unrestrained need. Suddenly a guttural cry tore out of Gilbert's throat as the Sauprisian gripped Ludwig's forearm painfully. His eyes widened, jaw hanging open as he bucked violently and clenched his muscles in orgasm. Ludwig screwed his eyes shut and croaked the other man's name as the tightening around him brought him to an early release.

Tentatively Gilbert slid himself off of Ludwig's lap, breath coming in heavy pants as he pulled the younger male into a soft kiss, shifting so that they were both lying down on the bed. Ludwig broke it off and tucked his head beneath Gilbert's chin while the older man slid an arm around him.

Words were still too difficult to form in the glowing, post-coital daze they both basked in. Instead Gilbert pressed his lips against Ludwig's temple as the blond nuzzled against his neck. Both content to simply lie together in the afterglow, holding one another. For now they could forget everything else. There was no Ivan to terrorise Gilbert's existence; no patrols which Ludwig had to avoid just to be safe.

That night, in the safety of the inn, covered by a warm blanket; surrounded by the sanctity of nightfall nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them relishing in each others' embrace and the sense of absolute unity now hanging over them.

* * *

><p>AN: I promised to write the complete smut from Unter Dem Licht Des Vollmonds, and here it is! I kept in the beginning part so that no-one would get thrust right into the middle of it all. All in all I'm pretty happy with how it all turned out. I hope Gilbert didn't come across as too submissive - while I wanted to give Ludwig something he has control over in amongst everything that is happening I didn't want to make Gilbert too easy to dominate because that's not in his nature.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
